


Por Favor, Bata Depois

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma embaraçosa memória de Trevor com o casal de ouro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por Favor, Bata Depois

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Please, Check Back Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634402) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot)



> O filme Velvet Goldmine pertence a Todd Haynes e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Essa história foi feita somente para diversão, e não ganho nada por ela.

Trevor estava arrumando suas coisas para sua nova turnê, e acabou derrubando algumas fotos de uma caixa. Riu-se ao vê-las: eram antigas, mais de 15 anos atrás, quando ele tocava no Venus in Furs. Entre elas, uma foto de Curt e Brian: ambos sem camisa, cabelos escuros, uma mão possessiva de Curt no peito de Brian. O casal de ouro... separação ruidosa, escandalosa como eles próprios... depois de descobrir que Tommy Stone era Brian, não tinha ouvido falar muito mais deles. Mas ele não era o que podia de se chamar em antenado com essas notícias.

Conhecendo ambos, achava que eles poderiam até ter voltado depois disso, mas realmente, não sabia de nada mais.

Ao ver essa foto de ambos, lembrou-se de uma situação engraçada com eles...

________________________________________________________

"Elton, tem certeza de que precisamos fazer isso hoje? Eles podem demorar, e eu queria sair" – Trevor disse, enquanto entrava na casa vazia de Brian e Curt, com a chave que Jerry lhe deu.

"Sinto muito Trevor, mas Jerry quer a todo custo entregar essas demos amanhã, e Curt e Brian precisam nos dizer qual das versões da última música é a correta" – Elton disse.

"Ok então." – disse um Trevor vencido. – "Só não sei por que eu tive que vir também."

"Trevor, você e o Curt são os responsáveis principais por essa melodia... se uma parte muda, a outra também!" – Elton já estava irritado de explicar dez vezes a mesma coisa.

Trevor limitou-se a dar de ombros, sem discutir que tinha gravado mais de dez versões para essa música e era só escolher uma, queria logo acabar com isso. Entrou na cozinha, e foi seguido por Elton.

Trevor não gostava de estar na casa de Brian se ele não estava lá. Soava como uma invasão de privacidade, ainda mais considerando que a privacidade de Brian era escassa.

Ficou brincando com uma caneta em cima da mesa, até que ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e escutou vozes familiares.

"Ótimo, eles chegaram" – disse Trevor a Elton. - "Vamos falar com eles."

Mas as suspeitas de Trevor de invadir a privacidade de Brian se confirmaram no instante em que viu a cena, da porta da cozinha.

Curt e Brian estavam enlaçados, numa típica pose de amantes. Brian estava em cima de Curt, com as mãos ao redor do seu pescoço, se segurando nele, as pernas ao redor da cintura de Curt. Curt sustentava Brian no ar com um braço, apoiando-o pelos quadris, a mão na coxa de Brian, e a outra escorregava por suas costas. Se beijavam loucamente, principalmente na boca, mas Curt alternava beijos molhados no pescoço de Brian, que ria e se contorcia. Brian começou a gemer alto, e com voz rouca, pedia para Curt entrar nele logo.

Trevor e Elton ficaram paralisados. Lógico que sabiam que estavam juntos. Todo mundo sabia. Trocavam carícias no estúdio e reuniões, beijos em público... Brian sempre dormia nos braços de Curt em viagens de avião, e em festas onde Brian estava bêbado ou drogado, mais de uma vez saiu carregado por Curt. Mas nunca tinham visto os dois sozinhos, com tanta energia sexual, quase começando o ato na porta.

Eles estavam um belo retrato, um retrato de tórridos amantes. Mas Elton interrompeu-os, falando:

"Brian..."

Imediatamente pararam de se beijar. Brian e Curt olharam na direção de Trevor e Elton, e podia-se ler nos olhos de ambos a frustração e a raiva por terem sido interrompidos.

Brian desceu de Curt, e perguntou com voz irritada:

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Desculpe Brian, mas Jerry quer a versão correta daquela última música de hoje, pra já." – Elton disse.

"Ele não pode esperar até amanhã?" – Curt disse, irritado.

"Desculpe Curt, mas é urgente." – Elton disse.

Contrariados, Brian e Curt sentaram-se, e discutiram por cerca de vinte minutos a versão correta da música, para então acertar a nova parte das guitarras de Trevor e Curt.

Trevor estava envergonhadíssimo, e ruborizado, não disse uma palavra além do que ambos lhe perguntavam.

"Então, está tudo certo?" – Brian olhou firmemente nos olhos de Trevor ao terminar, que sentiu estar ficando ainda mais vermelho.

"Sim, claro Brian, desculpe o incomodo, já estamos indo" – Trevor falou, muito depressa.

Antes de sair, Brian segurou Trevor por um dos ombros, e esse, ligeiramente surpreso, escutou o que o outro lhe confidenciou:

"Trevor, eu gosto muito de você. Mas não faça isso de novo. A todo instante estou sendo exibido na mídia, na minha casa, eu gosto de ter ao menos um pouco de privacidade, e estou aproveitando também a viagem de Mandy. Sei que são ordens do Jerry... mas não repita."

Trevor assentiu, e saiu pela porta da frente rápido, junto com Elton, esse também calado.

Mal fecharam a porta e andaram até o fim de um corredor, e já podiam ouvir os gemidos e ruídos vindos da casa.

________________________________________________________

Trevor riu de sua lembrança, arrumou as fotos na caixinha, pegou seu casaco e mala e saiu de casa, pronto a encontrar o novo pessoal.


End file.
